


First Day

by alynwa



Series: Sugar and Spies Tales [9]
Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day

Napoleon checked the bag carefully.  “Everything is in there,” he said solemnly.

“Good,” Illya replied.  “I have found suitable clothing.  Mr. Waverly expects us to handle this within the allotted timeframe.  We must stick to the schedule.”

“I know, Tovarisch.  It’s going to be a little stressful, though.”

The Russian gave a sad grin.  “Yes, but nothing we cannot handle.  We both knew this day was coming.”

Napoleon sat on his bed.  “Who knew Leona’s first day of pre – school would be so traumatic?”

“Napoleon, I will laugh at you if you cry.”

“We’ll see who’s crying tomorrow, my friend.”


End file.
